She's My Princess, My Team Mate And I Love Her
by AkatsukiDarkAngel
Summary: This story uses characters from Naruto but no love story between the characters.
1. Chapter 1

You showed your invitation to the guards as you walked through the gates of Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves. Your team followed you to the Hokage's office, she welcomed you all warmly.

"You must be the team from the village hidden in darkness. I'm lady Tsunade, the Hokage of Konoha" she introduced "What are your names?"

"My name is Jinx" you said then pointed to your team "This is Draco and Lucian. We're team Hex."

"Were you told why you're here?" she asked, you shook your head "Okay, you're here to join our village. It's a bit like a treaty between both of our villages. Here are your head bands, you don't necessarily have to wear them but they will give you clearance if you need anything. Please enjoy yourselves while living here, and tomorrow I'll send someone to your house to pick you up."

She tossed you the keys then told you to leave. Your team followed you as you walked down the streets to find your new house.

"This place isn't so bad" Draco said.

"What? The house or the village?" you asked sitting down on the couch.

"Both."

"It'll depend if there are any good fighters here" Lucian shrugged.

"It'll be better if there are some really hot girls in this village" Draco sat down beside you "Though I haven't seen any yet."

"Why? So you can flirt?" you asked crossing your arms over your chest.

"Yes, it's very interesting to see the reactions" he cupped your chin "But you know you're the only girl for me."

"Don't make me sick" you pushed him off of you causing him to fall off the couch.

"Quite playing hard to get, you know you want me" he teased getting up to sit on the chair.

"There are three bedrooms, one of them has an en suite bathroom and a walk-in closet" Lucian returned to the living room.

"I call the room with room with the en suite" you called raising your hand.

"Why do you get that one?" Draco complained.

"Because, I'm a girl. I need more privacy and I'll have more clothes" you explained smugly.

"How about we fight for the room?" he got up and walked toward to door.

"Sure, sounds like fun" you grinned and followed him.

We made our way to the forest; there were some people there; a blond, a raven haired, a pink haired and a white haired person.

"Excuse me" you asked sweetly "But do you know a place where I can fight?"

"You can use this field" the white haired man answered "If you don't mind us watching."

"No, I don't mind" you turned back to Draco and waved him over "We can fight here."

"You remember what the point of this is?" you nodded to his question "Then the only thing I ask is that you don't kill me and the first to give up loses."

"No promises."

You both took a fighting stance, you nodded and he charged at you. You stood back up straight to move to the side, he went flying past you. It gave you an opening to hit a pressure point on his neck but Draco immediately turned to kick you. You blocked his kick but grabbed his leg and sent chakra through his nerves, he screamed in pain and you threw him into a tree. You slowly walked toward him; he used the tree to help him get up.

"Okay, okay, you win" you put a hand on his shoulder to remove your chakra from him.

"I don't know why you insisted on fighting me" you said shaking your head and walked back to the people "Thank you for letting us fight."

"You're welcome. That was a fast fight, you're really incredible. My name's Kakashi" he extended a hand for you to shake "This is my team; Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you, my name's Jinx. That is Draco and my other team mate is Lucian."

"Hurry up Jinx!" Draco called "Lucian will be getting worried; besides I want to spend time with my favourite girl!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming!" you called back "And I'm not your girl! Stop calling me that!"

"Come on baby, you know you want me!"

"In your dreams!"

"Then I'll see you there tonight!"

You rolled your eyes and turned back to Kakashi "Thank you again, good bye."

You ran up to Draco and punched his arm.

"What was that for?" he complained.

"That was for your outburst" you crossed your arms over your chest.

"Were you embarrassed?" he looked at your face "Your blushing…I did embarrass you."

"You did not!" you insisted.

"Did you fall for one of those two boys?"

"No…if I'm red, it might be from our fight."

You speed up your pace to get away from him. You turned the corner and bumped into someone causing you to fall to the ground.

"Sorry" a male voice said helping you up.

"That's okay, I wasn't watching where I was going" you said dusting off.

You looked up at the boy, he had short brown hair and brown eyes, a cute little dog sat on his head. You were about to ask his name but Draco grabbed your arm dragging you away.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Lucian asked when Draco stormed in still holding your arm.

"He lost the fight" you replied.

Draco let you go and sat on the couch with his head in his hands. You looked at him concerned then went to the kitchen to make supper; you could still hear their conversation.

"Okay, tell me what's really wrong" Lucian sighed.

"Every guy is going to fall for her" Draco replied.

"So? That happens everywhere we go."

"I think she may actually fall for one of them. She was blushing after seeing one guy and when I came around the corner she was holding hands with someone else with a blush on her cheeks" he sighed "She's so cute when she blushes."

"Then quite being a jerk and tell her how you feel."

"How can I? I'm in love with my team mate, a princess for that matter and she thinks nothing of me."

"Try treating her with respect, Jinx might start to like you the way you like her."

"Help me please."

"I'll see what I can do."

Their conversation took you by surprise, your breath was taken away and you could feel your face get red. Once you composed yourself you went back out to give your team mates supper then went to your new room and went to sleep so you could be perfectly rested for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lucian, answer the door please" you called from your room.

"Hurry up you two!" Lucian called a couple of minutes later "Our guides are here!"

You opened your bedroom door and raced downstairs. Kakashi and his team were waiting in the living room; you waved quickly before disappearing into the kitchen to grab a cereal bar. Draco stood in the kitchen, he looked different today some how, he gave you a quick glance before looking away; you could have sworn you saw a blush cross his cheeks.

"Good morning Draco" you said giving him a peck on the cheek "You ready to go?"

"Yeah" he said rushing out.

Your fingers started to play with your hair as you made your way back to the living room.

"Let's go" Lucian said.

You followed them out still playing with your hair.

"What are you thinking about?"

You jumped, realizing that Draco just whispered in your ear and you blushed looking away.

"Nothing" you mumbled.

"I know you better then that" he put a strand of your hair behind your ear "You always play with your hair when you're in thought, and start to bit your lip when your deep in thought or worried."

"I never noticed" you stared at him in disbelief.

"What's wrong?"

"Hurry up you two!" Lucian called.

You realized that you had stopped walking and had to run to catch up. Draco watched you run past then followed.

*** Kiba's POV ***

When team Kakashi came through the forest into the opening they brought along three people; two boys, one with blond hair, the other with black and the third person was the girl you bumped into yesterday. She looked so beautiful with her long black hair flowing behind her and her vibrant purple eyes sparkling in the sun light; her kimono showed her body's perfect shape while at the same time she maturely showed her skin.

"Everyone" Kakashi said as they came forward "This is the team from the hidden village in the darkness, team Hex."

We introduced ourselves and were introduced to the ninja's from the village. Then lady Tsunade showed up with two business looking men.

"Jinx, these men would like to speak to you" she called.

"Yes?" she asked.

"The king and queen would like to give you a gift" one of them said.

"Okay."

She raised an eyebrow as the other man handed her a small white box. You watched her open the box to pull out a red and black ribbon. She took the ribbon and wrapped it in her hair, the bells attached jingled in the breeze.

"They wish to see you again princess" the first man said bowing.

She growled giving them a glare. They cowardly scurried away. She sighed turning back to her team.

"Those bastards" she hissed.

"Princess" Draco smirked "That's what I should call you from now on."

"Draco" Lucian warned.

"Sorry Jinx, that was rude of me."

"Who are you and what did you do to Draco?" Jinx asked in disbelief.

"What is wrong with you?" Draco yelled in her face "I try to be nice and you immediately jump to conclusions!"

"That's much better" she smiled warmly "That's the Draco I know and love."

His face started to turn red; she turned around when there was a bark.

"What a cute puppy" she shrieked rushing up to your pet "You're so lucky Kiba, my parents would kill me if they found out I had a pet."

"Are you really a princess?"

"Unfortunately" she sighed petting Akamaru "But please don't treat me any differently."

'This chick is a princess' you thought 'Now I know I won't have a chance at her.'

"Team Hex, team Kakashi" Tsunade called "Come with me, I have an assignment for you."

*** Jinx's POV ***

"There is royalty coming to visit" Tsunade informed us as we walked to her office "Team Hex, team Kakashi, I want all of you to protect or watch over them."

She walked into her office and suddenly stopped. You were right behind her, unable to see why the stop.

"Princess if you wanted a chair someone could have got you your own chair."

"But this one was here and I didn't want to wait" a voice answered.

You could hear the arrogance in her voice and you recognized the voice that answered. You sighed irritated.

"You little brat" you snapped "Get out of lady Tsunade's chair."

"Who dares to speak to me so rudely?" she snapped back.

You stepped out from behind Tsunade with your arms crossed. The princess's face turned ghostly white, she rushed around the desk.

"What did I tell you about patience and respect Yurie?"

"Well…" Yurie suddenly shook out of fear then suddenly received a load of confidence "What gives you the right to boss me around? You're just a low life ninja!"

"I'm still your older sister!" you snapped then sighed "One of these days you're going to get yourself into trouble and I might not be able to get you out of it."

She was about to answer when there was a knock on the office door. Naruto answered the door and in walked three people. The woman rushed up to you and gave you a huge hug.

"Mother" you coughed out "Can't breathe."

She let you go, stood back and took a good look at you.

"We have to go shopping" she told you "You're showing too much skin. It's not very princess-like."

You rolled your eyes "Mother I'm not going shopping" then you glanced at the man "Father please get me out of this shopping trip."

He chuckled shaking his head. Tsunade cleared her throat and everybody focused their attention on her.

"Your majesties welcome to Konoha" she gestured to us ninja "These are your body guards, team Kakashi and team Hex."

"My name is Kakashi and this is Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke" Kakashi introduced "We are known as team Kakashi."

"My name is Lucian and this is Draco and Jinx" he also introduced "We are team Hex."

"Our daughters Jinx and Yurie you've already met" the king said then turned attention to you "Jinx there is a special someone from the neighboring kingdom we would like you to met."

A boy, about your age maybe a little older stepped forward. He got on one knee and kissed your hand, holding it while your father continued.

"His name is prince Kairi. He will be your future husband, it's all planned out."


	3. Chapter 3

You stood there shocked at what your father had said. Kairi put something on your finger; you glanced down to see a wedding ring. You pulled your hand away quickly and pulled the ring off, tossing it back at the prince then glared at the king.

"You put me in an arranged marriage!" you shouted.

"Yes, you're royalty, you're going to marry royalty" his voice boomed loudly even though he spoke calmly.

"I don't want to be royalty! I'll marry whom ever I fall in love with!"

"You are forbidden!"

That pushed you over the edge "I don't give a damn! I'll do whatever I want to do with my life!"

*** Sasuke's POV ***

'Damn, Jinx is not only a princess but is suppose to marry this prince' you thought 'How am I suppose to live up to that standard so she will acknowledge me?'

There was a sudden gust of wind and Jinx disappeared within a gentle breeze of black rose petals.

"That was amazing!" Naruto starred at the petals in amazement.

"Where did she go?" Sakura asked.

"She went to go calm down before she killed everyone in this room from her rage" Draco explained "Jinx never took orders that well, especially if they revolved around royalty."

"What do you know about my daughter boy?" the king asked emphasizing the words 'my' and 'boy'.

"With all due respect your majesty" Lucian replied calmly "She may be your daughter but how much do you really know about her?"

"Well..." he paused to think "Her favorite color is pink, her favorite flower is a cherry blossom. Her favorite food is spaghetti and meatballs and she likes classical music."

"Actually daddy" Yurie spoke up "That's me, I like all those things."

"We spend a lot of time with her; we know the answers to her favorite things that you just named off."

"Prove it" the queen snapped.

"Her favorite colors are black and red; preferably crimson or blood red, her favorite food is sushi and ramen" Draco answered in detail "Jinx loves black roses, which is her way of disappearing and reappearing. While her favorite genre of music is gothic rock; Nightwish and Within Temptation are her top two bands."

'Draco knows a lot about Jinx, I could use him' you thought 'Maybe he'll help me get her attention...or maybe he loves her that's why he knows so much.'

*** Jinx's POV ***

"The nerve of them" you hissed punching the tree "Those royal parents of mine don't understand me" you leaned against the tree and slid down "I wish I could find someone to prove them wrong" you sighed "I will prove that some things in life are better then royalty. Things like love."

You stood up preparing to head back to your house when there was a rustle in the bushes. A blond, red head and black haired man appeared.

"Is that her Sasori, un?" the blond asked "She's cute; I say we take her anyway."

"She's the one you brat" the red head sounded annoyed.

You glanced at the only man who hasn't spoken, his eyes were red. The longer you looked into his eyes the more you lost consciousness.

*** Draco's POV ***

"Her parents really annoy me" you complained walking into your house "And that sister of hers."

"Jinx has warned us about her royal family" Lucian recalled "I wonder if she's back yet."

"Hey guys" Jinx called coming down the stairs "Welcome back."

She was so graceful coming down the stairs, floating like an angel. But something was different, you couldn't put your finger on it exactly, but there was no way this could be your team mate.

"Hey there princess" you wrapped an arm around her waist giving her a kiss on the cheek

"We missed you today."

"That's so sweet" she giggled "I promise to never leave your side again."

Now you knew for a fact that this isn't your team mate, but an impostor. There's no way she would be that sweet, let alone giggle. You and Lucian exchanged looks; the best option for now was to play along who knew how strong this imposter was.


	4. Chapter 4

*** Jinx's POV ***

It was so dark when you finally gained consciousness. Your kidnappers were asleep, you could hear deep breathing. Carefully you untied the ropes from around you and raced back to the village. They should be more careful if they knew who you were then they should have taken better caution at keeping you kidnapped. There was no way in hell that you were going to do whatever they commanded, rules and power filled people don't sit right with your own personal laws.

*** Draco's POV ***

"Go tell lady Tsunade" you hissed.

"Not yet" Lucian pondered "If we can prove it to the others then we can confront her. We don't need to worry lady Tsunade or the village if we can take care of it first."

"What are you guys talking about?" the fake Jinx asked.

"Just confirming our plans for the day" you told her "You ready to go? The royal family is going to go to the lake today."

"Sounds like fun" she grabbed your hand "Let's go!"

You and Lucian lead the way to the lake, everyone was there waiting. After some time there was a rustle in the bushes nearby, everyone stood very protectively around the royal family.

"You're back" you cried out as an exhausted looking Jinx came closer "Can we dispose of the impostor now Lucian?"

*** Jinx's POV ***

You stumbled through the forest exhausted; when you finally came to an opening the sun light blinded you for a moment.

"You're back" someone called.

Once your eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness you saw that it was Draco who called out to you. Your eyes scanned the rest of the area, all eyes were wide, and then your eyes fell on the reason.

"Can we dispose of the impostor now?" Draco asked Lucian.

"Impostor?" everyone shouted.

You lunged at the impostor sending you both into the water. The moment she hit the lake, she started to dissolve. The water heated up then she disappeared turning the lake a hideously bright yellow.

"What the hell?" you swam away "I thought this was a person."

"Jinx?" Lucian asked as you climbed out of the water.

"What?" you snapped.

"Thank goodness you're alright" he sighed.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"We don't know how to contact you when you leave in a huff."

"What just happened?" the king demanded.

"If you don't mind I have a theory" Kakashi pondered, you nodded and he continued "I think that Jinx was kidnapped and an impostor replaced her to not cause suspicion. Draco and Lucian, being her team mates realized immediately that the real Jinx wasn't the one who hung around."

"Really?" the queen looked at you "My dear daughter. I never realized. Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine" you looked back toward the forest "Of course you wouldn't know if that was the real me or not. Kakashi, do you know anybody who wears black cloaks with red clouds?"

"Yes, they are called the Akatsuki" he responded "Why?"

"No reason" you forced a smile then turned your back to the royal family "Let's finish this mission quickly; I can't stand being around these people for too long."

"Let's go eat" Yurie asked tugging at Sasuke's hand "Sweets would be nice."

"I hate sweets" he mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

Almost all of the royal family went back to the kingdom by the end of the week. Princess Yurie went back a week later and prince Kairi said he'd stay by your side until you loved him as much as he loved you.

"What's wrong?" you popped up beside Draco.

"Nothing" he mumbled.

"Don't give me that crap. The royal family is gone, I'm happy and you have been spending a lot of time with Sasuke. You should be in a good mood."

"Who cares?"

"I do. You seem depressed and it's worrying me."

"Jinx!" someone called and you flinched "You want to join me for lunch?"

"No Kairi I don't" you snapped looking at Draco for help.

"She's joining Sasuke for lunch" Draco replied.

You were thankful for the reason to get away from Kairi but you looked at Draco like he was crazy.

"Oh" Kairi sounded disappointed.

"Just go back to your kingdom pretty boy" Draco smirked wrapping an arm around your waist "This gorgeous flower doesn't want you and she never will."

Kairi turned around sulking when he was out of hearing range and out of sight you took a deep breathe.

"Get your arm off of me" you hissed.

"Come on Jinx baby, you know you love me" Draco leaned in to kiss your cheek.

You elbowed him in the gut. He let go of you groaning in pain.

"Did I hurt you?" you asked with fake worry.

"No, I'm okay" he acted all macho.

"Then I didn't hit you hard enough."

"Why are you so mad? I got you out of a lunch date with Kairi."

"I'm mad at how you got me out. Kairi will be following me around to make sure it wasn't a lie."

"Draco, you ready for lunch?" Sasuke asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry but something came up. Why don't you go with Jinx" Draco suggested backing away "Have fun kids."

"Draco!" you shouted after him then turned "See you later then Sasuke."

"Hold it" he grabbed your arm as you went to pass "You want to go out for lunch?"

"You're asking me out?" you asked shocked.

"I guess" he looked away blushing "But I understand if you don't want to princess."

"It's not that, it's just a surprise. And don't call me princess" you relaxed moving closer to him "The famous young Uchiha is asking a girl out. I thought you hated every girl in this village."

"Not every girl" he then glared at you "But if you don't want to go out then say so."

"I never said that" you giggled "Though we're putting ourselves in danger."

"How so?"

You put a hand on his chest and whispered the answer in his ear.

"Your fan girls will murder me and the royal families are very protective."

"So am I" he wrapped an arm around your waist "And the girls can't, won't murder you while I'm around."

You kissed his cheek then moved away, walking down the road.

"Where are you going?" he ran after you.

"Lunch, I'm hungry."

Sasuke took your hand and ran down the street to a little restaurant that looked a little shady. You grimaced but he smiled and pulled you in. It was quite deceiving on the outside; the inside of the restaurant was lightly lit and had a slight romantic vibe to it.

"Sasuke" a waitress walked up "I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Hi Kitty, could I get a table for two please."

"Sure, follow me."

"How does she know you?" you whispered.

He pulled out your chair letting you sit before he sat down himself.

"When I was younger my brother and I came here all the time" he explained "We always made reservations for our parents. It was our gift to them, a romantic night out."

"That's so sweet" you paused for a moment "I didn't know you have a brother."

"He betrayed his clan and killed them all to 'test his new power'. He killed everyone but me."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"What can I get you two?" Kitty asked.

"Fettuccini Alfredo please" you asked "With a water."

"Chicken Alfredo for me please with a water as well" Sasuke asked.

"Sure thing dear, I'll be right back with your drinks" Kitty said.

She left and returned quickly with our drinks. You and Sasuke had light conversation all afternoon until he paid the bill.

"Thank you for lunch Sasuke" you kissed his cheek "I'll see you around."

"Let me walk you home."

"That's not necessary, I'm not going home."

You ran off before he could argue or ask questions. You had to ask around but you finally found the house you were looking for.

"Kakashi open-up" you banged on the door "It's Jinx."

"What's the matter Jinx?" Kakashi asked inviting you in.

"What can you tell me about Sasuke's brother?" you sat on the couch.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Also what can you tell me about this Akatsuki you were talking about last month?"

Kakashi sighed and sat in the chair next to the couch and told you everything he knew about Itachi Uchiha and the Akatsuki organization. It was late at night when you left his house with the information. Very suddenly you got a chill and everything went pitch black.


	6. Chapter 6

*** Draco's POV ***

"Sasuke where is Jinx?" you asked.

"She left after lunch, I haven't seen her since" he replied.

"Jinx left my house late last night with the information she asked about" Kakashi also replied.

"What information?" you were very suspicious.

"Draco!" Lucian called running up "Princess Yurie came by. She wanted us to hand these out to all of Jinx's friends. Oh, and she hasn't seen Jinx since she last came to visit."

"What are these?" you took the envelopes from his hands and opened it "It's a wedding invitation!"

"When is it?" Sasuke asked taking it from you "In only two weeks!"

"As long as Jinx is missing doesn't that mean the wedding is off?" Lucian asked trying to be a little positive.

"Maybe" you agreed "But there is still one problem. Jinx is still missing."

*** Jinx's POV ***

"Where am I?" you mumbled sitting up "Oh my aching head."

"You're awake, good."

"Who are you?" you looked at the black haired man in the chair "You look familiar."

"I'm surprised you don't remember me princess" he leaned back in the chair intertwining his fingers in front of his chest "Let's find what you do remember princess."

"I'm in the Akatsuki hideout I presume" he nodded "Then your partner is Kisame Hoshigaki and you take orders from…"

"Follow me" he stood and you followed "Pein she's awake."

"Welcome to the Akatsuki, princess" the leader turned around "There's the princess just like you asked."

"Here's your money" a familiar voice said emotionless "You'll get double the money in two weeks on the wedding day. For now keep her here so she doesn't run away."

"Very well."

The familiar voice walked out from the shadows to walk past you. A hiss escaped your lips as a smirking prince Kairi left the room.

"Itachi, take her back to your room" the leader ordered "You're in charge of her, don't leave her side."

You followed Itachi back to the room you came from. You jumped on the bed and felt your stomach growl.

"Hungry?" Itachi asked, you nodded "Come, you can get some breakfast."

What was the point of taking you to the 'leader' then dragging you back to the room if he was just going to take you out again? This time though he led you to a kitchen, it was a mess. The first thing you did was clean up, and then started to cook. Members started to pile in the large kitchen and you learnt their names as they entered.

"That food smells delicious, un" Deidara said.

"And it's not fucking burnt" Hidan took a piece of bacon "We haven't had a decent fucking meal in forever."

"Then eat up" you said cooking more "I'll be your cook on two conditions."

"Which are?" Itachi asked suspiciously.

"One you keep me away from Kairi and two you send me home after a couple of weeks."

"We are getting paid well to keep you here" Kakuzu said "And we get more money after your wedding."

**"Then you guys will have to do things ****for yourself yet again" you dropped the flipper "And I'm not getting married!"**

*** Draco's POV ***

"I say we crash the wedding" you insisted.

"But we were invited" Lucian argued "Crashing it just doesn't work."

"Not unless we decline the invite" Sasuke sided with you "Then show up before they say 'I do' and take Jinx back."

"There will be guards everywhere. It is a royal wedding."

"You're making this impossible" you complained "Whose side are you on anyway?"

"The priest will ask if there are any objections to the wedding. That will be the only chance you'll get."


	7. Chapter 7

*** TWO WEEKS LATER ***

*** Jinx's POV ***

"I AM NOT MARRYING KAIRI!" you screamed "THIS IS NOT FAIR!"

Tears began flowing down your cheeks as you fought against the royal maids. They were supposed to put you in your dress and take you to the wedding. You were being held down when Kairi walked in, he touched your forehead and you were suddenly relaxed. He kissed you and you felt like it was right to be kissing him back, wanting more when he left. You were under a spell, a spell to put you in love with Kairi.

*** Pein's POV ***

"Here's your money" Kairi walked into your office "I don't need your services any more."

He left with Jinx and you called everyone into a meeting.

"How many of you fell in love with Jinx?" everyone raised their hands, you sighed and continued "Jinx was under a spell when she left. Who wants to crash the wedding to save her the trouble of marrying that jerk Kairi? We have our money so this shouldn't be a problem."

They jumped up ready to go and you all raced to the wedding before it was too late.

*** Draco's POV ***

You were sitting in the church, anxiously waiting for your chance to object to this marriage.

"Draco, Lucian" the king came up to you "Have you seen my daughter in the past few weeks?"

"No your majesty" Lucian replied "We thought she was with you."

"Unfortunately not, there was something I wanted to tell her."

He walked away looking sad and maybe a little sick. You glanced at Lucian, he just shrugged and the wedding march began, everyone stood up. Your jaw dropped, Jinx walked in looking drop dead gorgeous as usual but she was wrapped around Kairi's arm looking happy. As she passed you, you stumbled back into your seat stunned for two reasons; she was happily clung to Kairi and it was the real deal no imposter this time.

"What's wrong?" Lucian whispered.

"She's under a spell; I felt its affects as she passed. And this is not an imposter this time."

The wedding went on and the priest finally asked if there were any objections. You stood up, so did the king and nearly every guy in Konoha.

"I object" you all said in unison.

Kairi glared at them, they mumbled a 'never mind' and sat back down. Everyone, that is except you and Sasuke.

"Why do you object?" the priest asked.

"Jinx" you said loudly "I'm your team mate, I'm your friend, and I love you. I can't let you marry Kairi, when I know you hate him with a passion."

Something flickered in her eyes, she had heard you but it wasn't enough. Kairi held her hand tighter; that was it, if you broke their connection then the spell would be weaker. Just then men in black cloaks with red clouds burst in.

"Kairi, let Jinx go" an orange haired man ordered.

*** Jinx's POV ***

You couldn't believe this; you were being pulled around like a doll just because you got trapped in a stupid spell. Now you had to marry Kairi, with being under the spell you couldn't object. Luckily, you could still hear what was happening and Draco was objecting to this marriage. Light, hope, you could break free, shit, darkness came too quickly, you lost the light. New voices; Pein, Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki. Light, again, brighter, brighter, too bright. You screamed covering your eyes and doubling over. You hissed and stood up glaring at Kairi.

"Guards" you yelled "Take Kairi to the dungeon."

"Your majesty, he has done no harm" the chief said confused.

You glanced at him "Is there any penalty for putting royalty under a spell for ones personal reasons?"

"It is a death penalty for spelling royalty."

"Immediate death?"

"Yes."

"Then, prince Kairi I sentence you to death for putting me under a spell so I would marry you without a fight."

"You have no proof" Kairi shouted.

"I can sense spells" Draco interrupted "Your spell was strong and I sensed it as she passed. It was stronger when you touched her."

"That doesn't count for anything" he shouted nerves getting the best of him "You love her so you would lie to save her or agree with her."

"You also put me under a short spell" your father spoke up "I objected and when you glared at me I suddenly felt like the wedding should continue. You had two royals under a spell, guards' immediate death."

The guards nodded and took a fighting Kairi away to be killed. You walked up to the Akatsuki and thanked them, they left knowing you were yourself again. You turned to thank Draco but he disappeared, Lucian told you to look outside.

"Draco?" you called quietly.

He turned toward you a bright blush crossing his face. He turned back toward the sunset over the mountains; you wrapped your arms around his and laid your head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for saving me."

"I did nothing, those men with the black and red cloaks saved you."

You stood in front of him but he just looked past you.

"Draco, look at me."

He pulled his eyes down to your face; you smiled and leaned up a little to kiss him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and after a moment of shock he kissed you back wrapping his arms around your waist.

"I love you too" you breathed.

He smirked "I told you, you wanted me."

"Jerk."

"But yet you still love me."

"Always have."


End file.
